Bésame mucho
by A Bleach-Drinking Hetalian
Summary: Our dearest, pissy Italian has made his Spaniard sad, and he unknowingly brings her spirits up later on.. Rated T for Lovi, written for HaniChanTwili! Songfic? FemSpainxLovino! One-shot. A failure, by all definitions. Enjoy !


**Hani, this is indeed your Spamano. I promised myself I'd get it out before my break was over! (Count, nearly ten thirty at night.) I fail at song fics, and writing, and life, but you can't say I didn't try.  
I hope you enjoy it!**

**And to anyone else who reads it, I don't own Hetalia. :D  


* * *

**

Francine shot a worried look at her friend. "Antonia, something seems to be the matter, no..?"

Spain sighed. "Si.. mi Lovinito hates me so much right now.."

"I thought he was a ladies' man, and my awesome eyes tell me you're a lady." Gillian said to her left, possibly trying to cheer her up. "So what's the big deal?"

"He probably doesn't see his boss as a woman.." Spain downed her white wine quickly, calling the waiter over for another.

"That WOULD be a problem.." France agreed, gesturing to the room. "So why have we gone to some 'hole in the wall' bar in his Italy, _cheri_?" It wasn't particularly bad, it was a well-kept place, with excellent service. It just looked like a place few besides a regular would go to. "Could we not have found a more.. ah.. 'classy' place?"

"Because Lovi loves this bar, no matter how much he denies it.. " The Spaniard rubbed her face on the counter. "I can even sense my Lovi here.."

France and Prussia exchanged looks. They muttered quietly, trying to find a way to get their inebriated friend out of here safely as she downed more wine.

Spain barely listened to them. Until they stopped jabbering, and Gil poked her head to make her look up.

"Toni," Prussia said, failing to hide a rare softness hidden behind her voice, pointing at the front of the room. "Look."

An Italian man came on stage, the last one Spain actually expected to see. A lone spotlight highlighted his chic outfit, his deep brown hair as he removed his hat, the lone curl that stood high against gravity's power..

Spain almost jumped from her seat, about to shout at Lovino, before France clamped a hand over her mouth. "Hush now, Toni.. he does not know we are here.."

The Spaniard sat, watching her former charge open his case, tune a Spanish guitar, and finally speak into the microphone. "This goes out to _mi amor_.. But I've never really told Antonia that she's.." He grinned sadly. "Well, she's my invaluable one.."

There were a few angered voicing's from around the room, mostly female.

Everyone went silent as he began, beautiful music taking the room by storm in its melodic wake.

_"Bésame~, bésame mucho~,  
Como si fuera esta noche la última ve~z.  
Bésame~, bésame mucho~,  
Que tengo miedo a tenerte y perderte despu~és."_

He repeated the chorus, as was the song, and the Spaniard noted that though his voice was too high for the song itself, he made it work.

_"Quiero tenerte muy cerca,  
Mirarme en tus ojos, verte junto a mí~.  
Piensa que tal vez mañana  
Yo ya estaré lejos, muy lejos de tí~._

_"Bésame~, bésame mucho~,  
Como si fuera esta noche la última ve~z.  
Bésame~, bésame mucho~,  
Que tengo miedo a tenerte y perderte despu~és."_

He let out a light riff, playing the tune on for the intermission in the song.

_"Bésame~, bé~same mucho~,  
Que tengo miedo a tenerte y perderte despu~és_.."

The sad look crossed his tanned face, before he finished;

_"Bésame~, bésame mucho~,  
Que tengo miedo a tenerte y perderte despu~és~~!"_

The Italian carried out the last syllable, striking into Antonia's heart, making her eyes glass over.

She knew he could sing.. but she hadn't heard it in so long..

Spain loved music. From the lovely, quietly composed music for a relaxing siesta, to passionate, romantic songs to tug at one's heartstrings. Her Lovi seemed to know it too. But why wouldn't he? He even chose the latter, knowing she'd love it-

But he didn't know she was here.. why would he do something like this without telling her?

He said 'his love'.. he even said it aloud! That alone made the Spaniard happy, nearly beyond words.

Her Lovinito had long since grown into a fine, young man.. but times like these are what reminded her of it.

"Te amo.. Lovi.." She said, too quietly for anyone but her and the nations next to her.

The Italian packed away his things, and there were complaints from those wanting an encore, disregarding the host. He held his head down, scowling, meaning Lovino obviously made himself sad.

Spain didn't like it when her Lovi was sad!

He was approaching their table, in his attempt to escape, Spain jumped out of her seat, too fast for the Frenchwoman to catch her, and tackled the brunet. "Lovi~!" She muttered lovingly, placing kisses all over his face.

"The hell- " Lovino flushed red, not able to find it in him to push her off. "What the fuck are you here for?"

"Te amo, Lovinito!" She shouted, face flushed from the wine. "Te amo~! Te amo~!" The Spaniard fell into a fit of giggles, happy to have that off her chest.

"Dammit.." He turned on the other nations, keeping his voice low. "Why'd you let her get drunk at my house?"

"It was her turn to pick a bar, and she chose to come here, _cher_." The Frenchwoman started.

"Yeah, we tried to keep her in her borders, but she insisted." Prussia agreed, finishing the thought. "You should take her away, before SHE starts singin' on stage."

"Fuck.. S-she didn't.." Lovino slumped a little, will caving from the Spaniard's obvious delight. "You bitch.. you were here the whole time, weren't you?"

Spain nodded into his shirt. "Si, Lovinito~!"

"Let me the fuck go!" She complied, saddened. The Spainiard put on a silent pout, making the Italian redder. He picked up his guitar, holding out an arm for her to take. "Now lemme escort you home properly, or I'll feel like an ass.."

She blew a kiss to her friends, coy smile cut off by the door's closing.

It took a few moments for Prussia to ask her remaining friend a painfully obvious question. "She was only acting drunk, wasn't she?"

All three had a high tolerance for the spirits, so France's answer was expected. "Oui."

Prussia grinned. "That sly fox.."

Somewhere beyond their borders, Antonio was teasing Lovino, keeping up the act.

"Lovi said he loved me~! Lovi said he loved me~!"

"LIES, DAMMIT! C-CHIGI!"

* * *

~ = note being dragged out

**SONG TRANSLATION:**

Kiss me, kiss me a lot,  
As if tonight was the last time.  
Kiss me, kiss me a lot,  
I fear to lose you, to lose you afterward.

(^REPEAT, which I skipped..)

I want to have you very close,  
See myself in your eyes, see you next to me.  
Think that maybe tomorrow  
I'll be far, far away from you.

Kiss me, kiss me a lot,  
As if tonight was the last time.  
Kiss me, kiss me a lot,  
I fear to lose you, to lose you afterward.

Kiss me, kiss me a lot,  
I fear to lose you, to lose you afterward.

Kiss me, kiss me a lot,  
I fear to lose you, to lose you afterward.

* * *

**Antonia is the feminine form of the Roman-Latin **_**Antonius**_**, deemed to mean 'invaluable'. In use by the English, Italians, and Spanish. So no, I'm not just replacing 'o' with 'a' to Antonio, even though that's exactly what it looks like.. I was looking for something with a deep inner meaning! And I found it~!**

**I'm sorry Hani, I couldn't think of a better ending.. it was too fast paced.. Besame Mucho was just such a wonderful song.. and I tried a new writing style on it, too.. Forgive me..? :'[**

**Well.. I've bored you all long enough~! Stay awesome!  
(~ = 7=)~**


End file.
